Anyone who has ever been cut and is in need of a bandage knows that locating a bandage and then applying the bandage to the, cut is not always an easy chore. When the cut is on one hand and no help is available, the user must struggle with first locating the bandage, then removing its sterile wrapping and then with the other uncut hand applying the bandage.
The present invention is directed to a bandage mount that can be conveniently mounted on a flat surface, such as the reverse side of the door of a medicine cabinet, wherein a user with one hand may remove the sterile bandage from the mount and apply it directly to ones person all as detailed hereafter.